ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat
Cat (aka Cathryn Wilson) is an American pop rock singer who made her music debut in 1998 with her single Something New, which went to number three on the music charts. Having released seven studio albums, Cat has become the longest lasting international act the Rat Pack Music scene has produced. With her sharp tongue and feisty attitude, Cat's realness has made her one of the most lovable stars and is always a hit when she travels to Australia. In 2012, Cat was awarded a spot in the Music Hall Of Fame after fourteen years in the business. In the same year, she was also announced as one of the new judges on smash hit reality competition, The Mentors. Cat will coach five singing hopefuls who she hopes will go on to win the series. She will spend six months in Australia and if one of her contestants win the series, she will stay for a second season. In 2013, Cat won Best Female Artist at the GlitterWorx Awards. It marked the very first award she had won in that category. She also won Best International Artist, however, was staggered when she also took out Artist Of The Year. In 2015, following the finale of The Mentors, Cat announced she was pregnant with her second child and in November, gave birth to a healthy boy Axle Wilson, almost a month later she was back at work on The Mentors season five! In 2016, Cat was finally knocked out of the competition after producing three winners on The Mentors. Although she did have two finalists in the final three, it wasn't enough to beat winner Bee Lundell and her mentor, Aveline. Gracious to the end, Cat said she would miss the show and the crew but thought Aveline was an amazing mentor and deserved to continue. In September 2016, Cat announced she was pregnant again, with her third child, and In March, she gave birth to another son, Denim. In 2018, Cat and her mother, Shona, will compete together on Cathy's Celebrity Kitchen. DETAILS Full Name: Cathryn Belle Wilson Date Of Birth: 4th July, 1976 Spouse: Denver Wilson (Husband) Children: Daughter Cola Wilson, sons Axle Wilson and Denim Wilson Family: Parents Shona Thompson and Austin Thompson, brothers Eric Thompson and Pete Thompson CREDITS Solo Artist (1998 - Present) The Mentors, Mentor (2013 - 2016) Cathy's Celebrity Kitchen, Contestant (2018) AWARDS Best International Artist (Veil Awards, 2009) Music Hall Of Fame Recipient (GlitterWorx Awards, 2012) Best Female Artist (GlitterWorx Awards, 2013) Best International Artist (GlitterWorx Awards, 2013) Artist Of The Year (GlitterWorx Awards, 2013) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: '''Just Me (1998) '''Singles: Something New Half A Mind Hate Male Don't Make No Move No Slackers Album: '''Return Of The Cat (2000) '''Singles: The Bomb Hate Your Guts Sorry Officer Not Like Other Girls Mind Explosions Album: '''Cherries And Cream (2002) '''Singles: Drop It Lethargic In This World Cherries And Cream What's Your Problem? Album: Cat O'9 Tales (2004) Singles: '''Mirror Image One On One That's The Way Take Me On Who's Bitchin'? '''Album: Darkest Hour (2006) Singles: Child Spider Webs Pray For You Mind Of Its Own Album: '''The Real Thing (2008) '''Singles: '''New Romancers Have Me Wash Away The Dreamers Stars In My Eyes '''Album: Kingdom Of Broken Dolls (2011) Singles: What The Fuss Little Girl Beneath My Skin Kiss The Boys Fiction Album: For What It's Worth (2013) Singles: '''This Woman Killin' It Ghosts From The Past Sweet Memory Staircase '''Album: '''Break Through (2016) '''Singles: '''Cross My Heart Circus Why You Everytime I Close My Eyes Break Through '''Album: Lonely Heart (2018) Singles: Lonely Heart